Let It Snow
by armygirl1999
Summary: What happens when Anabell drives into a ditch in the middle of nowhere and a man shows up to help her. Will they fall in love or will things take a turn.


**Let It Snow**

Anabell was on her way to her hotel, she had just flown into New York City for a business trip she was reluctant against going because it's the middle of winter and she doesn't like the cold. At least she doesn't have to go to Colorado where her boss wanted to send her in the first place but with enough convincing she convinced her boss to let her switch with a co-worker and go to New York City. Ana absolutely loved New York City it was so pretty with its tall buildings and all their lights, the last time she was in New York she was taking a vacation, she didn't really care for the city in the day time she would go shopping but she really loved the city at night. No where she has been has looked so beautiful at night then New York City at dawn the sky was a pretty pink/orange and blue as it would get darker the lights of businesses would turn on and all the restaurants and people made the city beautiful and lively.

That was in the middle of summer but now that it was in the winter it was bound to be prettier with all the Christmas decorations and the snow, she couldn't wait to get there and the company house that she was staying in was going to be cozy. It was a 3 bedroom house all 3 bedrooms being master bedrooms and the kitchen was huge it had a fridge that had two doors on top that you keep all the stuff refrigerated in and the bottom was a pull out freezer with plenty of space to pack food for a whole year. There was an island in the middle with three barstools and a beautiful white and gray striped marble counter top actually all the counter tops are that way and it had shiny wood floors throughout the house. She was a little bit worried about driving today because the snow was falling fast and it was sticking, causing the roads to be slick and icy, she's slid a couple of time but not going completely out of control Bell was always able to keep her car under control.

Today she was a little bit worried about being able to get to her place safe. Next thing she knew she was off the road and into a ditch in the middle of no where and her GPS stopped working due to weather problems. Her phone was dead so it was no use and no one was going to stop to help her so she had no idea of what to do. She remembered she had a few blankets in her suit case so she climbed in the back seat of her Tahoe and unpacked her blanket's to stay warm she didn't know how long it was going to be so she made herself as comfortable as possible tell someone would help her. Anabell laid down to take a short nap but she was awoken by a knock on her window, her eyes opened and in front of her stood a man that was about 5'10" with hair the color of dark chocolate and eyes to match he was well built and wasn't that bad looking. She opened the door slowly not sure if she should trust this man or not but Bell didn't really have any other choice unless staying in the car and freezing to death sounded good but no one was that insane to do something like that.

"Yes is there something I can do for you?" she asked as she sat with her blanket wrapped around her and cozy.

"well I was cleaning the roads and saw you sitting here in a ditch and wondered if you needed help" he stated most people didn't think he was a very nice man because he kept quiet and to himself. He found Bell quite attractive, well more than most of the women he sees they try to hard to get people to notice them. She looked like she didn't try to hard to be noticeable but at the same time she did try to look good.

"well I don't usually take offers from strangers especially when their men but in this situation I think that it would be ok to take you up on your offer. Thank you. By the way my name is Anabell Smith but my friends just call me Bell or Ana it's nice to meet you." She stated as she held out her hand to shake his hand.

"Daniel Taylor nice to meet you I think I saw a cabin up just a little way in the field we could go there but we are going to have to walk because my truck just so happened to die." He didn't know why he was happy but he was and he thought that maybe this woman might have something to do with it. She had bone straight hair that was black and dark brown eyes with pale skin and around 5'2''.

"uhm ok let me get my things and we can start walking where exactly is this cabin?" she didn't really know if she should be doing this but her mind kept telling her that it was better than staying out in the freezing cold so she agreed.

"it's just a little ways in to that field" he stated as he pointed to a field that was behind them.

They started walking and it took about 45 minutes to get there and by the time Anabell and Daniel got there Daniel had his arm around Bell to try and keep her warm. Anabell didn't really register what was going on until they got to the cabin. Inside it wasn't warm like they wanted but there was some firewood and a fire place so they decided to start a fire and try to get warm. When Anabell walked into the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat all she found was some bread, Grape jelly, peanut butter and Barbecue chips when she looked in the freezer there was Reese's pieces ice cream. She went and told Daniel and they decided they would just eat sandwiches for tonight and then maybe tomorrow they can get someone to take them into town. By the time they sat down to eat it was 5 oclock, there wasn't much talking over dinner but the little they did talk about was just telling each other more about themselves.

Danielle told her about how people thought he was rude and mean because he didn't really talk to people and as he was talking she was thinking that maybe she could change that and maybe get him to open up more. There wasn't really much for her to tell Daniel, now that she thinks about it she has a pretty boring life but she did tell him that she did constantly have nightmares so just in case she was screaming in the middle of the night tonight he would already know that she is having a nightmare. By the time they got done with dinner and talking about their lives it was about 7 and it was already dark out. While searching the house they had found out that it was only one bedroom and bath and the one bedroom had a tv in it with a dvd player hooked up and so Anabell suggested that they watch a movie since there wasn't really anything else to do and he agreed.

She went to her bag and pulled out a movie called " A Walk To Remember" Daniel's heard of it before but has never watched because he found out that it was a chick flick romance movies and he wasn't one to just watch those for fun. Bell told him that it was her favorite movie in the world and that he had to see so he agreed but wasn't really sure on where they would sit or anything.

"well I can sit on the floor and let you have the bed so you are comfortable" Danielle was being a gentleman just like his momma raised him to be.

"ok I know that we just met and what not but it's ok you don't have to sit on the floor you can sit on the bed with me" she was sure of herself that nothing was going to happen.

They finally agreed and they both changed into their pajamas and sat on the bed and watched the movie. By the time the movie was done Anabell found herself laying with her had on Daniel and his arms wrapped around her protectively. She looked up and he was already asleep she tried to move but the more she tried and more grip he kept on her so she just decided to lay down and go to sleep since it was about ten at night and she was tired. She would figure all this out in the morning and what to do and everything but for right now she felt safe for the first time in a while and decide she wasn't going to over think anything and just try to get some sleep. So she laid there and finally about 15 minutes later sleep had taken over her and tomorrow she would figure everything out.


End file.
